Eméchées
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Après une petite fête, il s'avère que les professeurs Mc Gonagall et Granger ne savent pas tenir l'alcool. Slash FF


Bonjour, tout le monde !

Ca fait un bail, hein ? Me revoila dans cette super-production écrite par Allthesame et que vous pouvez trouver ici :

http/ www. s/ 2036254/ 1/pour la VO.

Donc, Harry Potter est à Rowling, et l'histoire est à Allthesame, comme d'hab, j'ai que dalle !

* * *

- Minerva, Minerva…, pouffa Hermione. Je dois dire, et bien, que je… 

Encore des rires. Minerva attrapa une Hermione titubante, pour la protéger d'une chute éventuelle.

- J'ai peur, ma chère, que nous soyons légèrement éméchée.

Elle riait également et Hermione eut une autre crise de fou rire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois qu'on est perdue.

Minerva regarda autour d'elle.

- C'est par là… Ca ressemble à mes appartements, non ?

Hermione plissa les yeux.

- Aucune idée, Min, mais on peut voir si c'est ça !

Elle pouffa encore. Elles atteignirent la porte susmentionnée en vacillant (Bon, en fait, Hermione fit un peu plus que vaciller.)

- C'est quoi déjà le mot de passe, Mione ?

Hermione réfléchit intensément.

- Euuh, j'sais pas, Min. T'en as un ?

Minerva s'appuya contre le mur en gémissant.

- Oh Albus qu'as-tu mis dans ce foutu punch ?

Elle ferma les yeux et Hermione s'approcha, inquiète.

- Hé, tu vas bien ?

Minerva hocha la tête.

- Ouais, j'essaye juste de me souvenir du mot de passe.

Hermione s'appuya contre la porte et soupira.

- Bon, ça peut prendre un…

La porte entrouverte s'ouvrit en grinçant et Hermione tomba en arrière mais réussit à attraper le chambranle de la porte à temps.

- Oh, bien, je l'ai déjà ouverte, Min !

Quand elles entrèrent, en examinant prudemment la pièce, Hermione demanda calmement :

- C'est ici que tu vis ?

Minerva regarda le bureau.

- Je crois, oui, ça y ressemble.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je restais ici cette nuit, Min ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver mes appartements et encore moins le mot de passe. Ma tête tourne comme un… truc qui tourne aussi vite.

Minerva acquiesça en riant :

- Je ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de te laisser traverser le château dans cet état. Que penseraient les élèves s'ils voyaient un de leurs professeurs dans un état aussi incorrect ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche en un air de fausse indignation.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça, « état incorrect » ? Attends, Minerva McGonagall, nous verrons qui est dans l'état le plus incorrect dans dix secondes !

Elle courut vers Minerva qui s'était enfuie vers la porte la plus proche. Hermione essaya de l'attraper et finalement réussit. Elles trébuchèrent et s'affalèrent sur le lit, en éclatant de rire comme des adolescentes. Quand Hermione se calma, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et dit :

- C'est ta chambre ? Pas mal.

Elle désigna l'immense lit à baldaquin.

- Tu dors seule ?

Minerva la regarda.

- Non, de temps en temps, Albus couche ici et quand je suis de mauvaise humeur, je demande à Severus de me faire…Mais t'es con ! Evidemment que je dors seule !

Hermione la regarda brièvement d'un air choqué mais recommença vite à rigoler.

- Ok, toi et Albus, j'y aurais cru mais Rogue…

Elle rit jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur son visage.

Minerva la regarda de côté.

- T'es nunuche, Hermione. Et arrête de rire comme ça.

Minerva s'allongea contre les oreillers et Hermione s'approcha.

- Tu es en colère contre moi ?

Elle regarda Minerva intensément et cette dernière secoua la tête, en souriant. Elles se fixèrent et Minerva ajouta :

- On a passé une bonne soirée, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione fut tout sourire.

- Oui… C'était… Min ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimerais t'embrasser.

Minerva gloussa.

- Pourquoi ?

Hermione la regarda d'un air rêveur.

- Sais pas… Je pense qu'un baiser de toi serait bien.

Minerva renifla.

- Tu es ivre, Hermione.

Hermione souriait toujours.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment ce serait… avec toi… Enfin, tu sais quoi…

Minerva la regarda, terrifiée.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Et au passage, est ce que j'ai manqué un épisode ? Tu n'étais pas avec Harry ou avec Ron, en dernière année ?

- Les deux et c'était pendant ma sixième année. Si tu veux savoir, la septième année, c'était avec Ginny Weasley.

- Ginny Weasley ? gémit Minerva. Seigneur Dieu, Quelle est la profondeur de cet abysse nommé Hermione Granger ?

Hermione se hissa sur le coude.

- Et toi ? Quels sont les péchés de ta jeunesse ? Et ne me dis pas que Minerva McGonagall n'en a aucun.

- Comparés aux tiens, les miens ressembleraient à un rapport sur la mauvaise conduite de nonnes en école catholique , soupira McGonagall.

Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux.

- Tu n'as jamais embrassé de femmes.

- Non, répondit Minerva en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça faisait ?

- Non, comment dire, je ne m'intéressais pas à ce genre de choses, comme toutes les autres filles.

- Tu veux dire, les hommes ?

Minerva acquiesça et Hermione sourit d'un air complice :

- On ne peut pas comparer. Les hommes, c'est bien, mais ils ne savent pas embrasser une femme correctement.

Minerva chuchota :

- C'est mieux avec une femme ?

Hermione caressa la joue de l'autre femme et murmura :

- C'est plus doux, plus tendre, et comment dire ? Plus profond, tu comprends ?

Minerva la regarda dans les yeux :

- Oui, je pense que oui.

Hermione se pencha et embrassa la gorge de Minerva. Cette dernière émit un ronronnement profond quand la jeune sorcière toucha un point sensible.

- Tu es ivre, Hermione.

Les lèvres de Hermione remontèrent vers la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'embrassant tendrement tout en répondant :

- C'est l'excuse parfaite, non ?

- Pour quoi , murmura Minerva.

Elle sentait des lèvres incroyablement douces sur sa peau et ce contact l'empêchait d'avoir des pensées rationnelles, quand Hermione finit par lui répondre.

- Pour ça.

Ses lèvres remontèrent encore et elles touchèrent légèrement la bouche de Minerva, une main autour de son cou, pour l'attirer plus près encore. Elle attira Minerva sur les oreillers et le baiser devint plus passionné. C'était presque comme si elles allaient se noyer l'une dans l'autre.

- Que fait-on Hermione , demanda Minerva d'une voix basse.

- On s'embrasse, Minerva.

- Ce n'est pas ça s'embrasser, c'est… Oh mon dieu…

Les minutes s'égrenèrent pendant lesquelles leurs langues s'exploraient tendrement et Hermione enlaça Minerva. Bientôt, l'aînée des deux répondait voracement aux baisers en caressant tendrement le dos d'Hermione. Cette dernière sourit contre les lèvres de Minerva en murmurant :

- J'adore ton goût, ton odeur, ta peau… Tu es délicieuse…

Minerva l'enlaça plus fortement encore.

- N'arrête pas, c'est… merveilleux.

Elle se rapprocha, en taquinant les lèvres d'Hermione jusqu'à s'embrasser encore, se perdant dans ces sensations plaisantes. Après quelques minutes, Hermione se détacha à contrecoeur.

- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter, avant de… On peut pas tout mettre sur le dos de l'alcool, n'est ce pas ?

Elles se regardèrent et Minerva agréa.

- Non, j'en ai bien peur.

Hermione sourit, et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

- Tu embrasses bien, tu sais ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres, son cou et ses joues. Minerva ferma les yeux et répondit :

- Merci mais c'est à cause de toi si je suis comme ça, je… Tu as fait ça aussi avec Ginny ?

- T'es folle ? Je n'ai jamais approché une autre femme avant., rit-elle.

Minerva la regarda, les yeux exorbités.

- Mais tu as dit que tu…

- Je pense que je voulais juste te conquérir., sourit-elle.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu arrêté alors ? C'est à dire…

Minerva était toujours confuse. Hermione lui caressa la joue, et l'embrassa gentiment.

- Peut être es-tu trop importante pour moi pour une histoire d'une nuit ?

Minerva sourit et Hermione se leva à contrecoeur.

- Je pense que je devrais essayer de retrouver mes quartiers.

Minerva la soutint quand elle chancela et l'aida à tenir debout.

- Merci, je crois que je vais y aller tout doucement.

Minerva l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, et lui fit face pendant un très long moment. Elle se pencha vers Hermione, chuchota en souriant :

- C'était très beau avec toi.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et chuchota également :

- Pour moi aussi, ce fut très beau.

Minerva hésita et approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione en demandant :

- Un baiser pour souhaiter bonne nuit.

Hermione sourit et elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, passionnément, tendrement et longuement jusqu'à ce que Hermione finisse par murmura :

- On s'en rappellera demain ?

Minerva rit et répondit

- Moi oui, en tout cas.

Hermione la regarda d'un air interloqué et Minerva expliqua :

- Je n'ai pas bu une goutte d'alcool, Hermione.

- Mais tu… le mot de passe ? L'escalier ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé t'embrasser ?

Minerva sourit d'un air ambiguë.

- Peut-être que j'avais envie que tu me conquières ?

* * *

Et si on laissait sa review à l'éventreur ?

La suite est dispo dans mon compte !


End file.
